


Fragile Things

by ellbie



Series: TenSimm Drabbles [7]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Depressed Doctor (Doctor Who), Drabble, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:35:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26630746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellbie/pseuds/ellbie
Summary: The Master realizes his shortcomings.
Relationships: Tenth Doctor/The Master (Simm)
Series: TenSimm Drabbles [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1906177
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25
Collections: Masterversary Mini Event 2020-21





	Fragile Things

**Author's Note:**

> Please read the tags. This is a very different tone from the previous ones.
> 
> Theme: Fragility  
> Dialogue prompt: “You did say you needed a plus-one.”

Breaking fragile things wasn’t difficult. Reassembling the pieces, however, required a gentleness to which the Master was unaccustomed, and that self-awareness suddenly plagued him.

“Still refusing to extend a plus-one?”

The blankets on the Doctor’s bed stirred, and a head poked out, sluggish and skeptical.

“To your pity party,” the Master clarified.

The head retreated with a groan.

“Shame,” he continued. “I guess I’ll go phone the Nestene Consciousness.”

He’d hoped to sense the Doctor’s mind sparking, some flare of imagined horrors burning through the gloom. But when none came, the Master sighed, turned away, and reluctantly let him be.

**Author's Note:**

> _Also posted[on Tumblr](https://linz33y.tumblr.com/post/630150939012202496/for-week-10-of-the-dwmasters-fiftieth) for week 10 of the @dwmasters Big Bang Mini Event._


End file.
